The 14th Story
by avevale
Summary: Pairing: Callie/Arizona. Four songdrabbles to help pass my writer's block.


Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters or anything related to Grey's Anatomy. That's courtesy of Shonda Rimes and ABC. This fiction is not meant to make money or to be harmful in any way. It's just pure for amusement._

_Author's Note: This was written for a songdrabble prompt. The process: put your iTunes on shuffle and write a story to every song that you come across until you can write no more. _So, here is the result! I chose the title 'The 14th Story' because it is my 14th story published on . :-) Enjoy!

* * *

**Kate Nash - Foundations **

_And every time we fight I know it's not right._

_  
_ARIZONA_  
_

My heart throbs in my throat as I walk the last steps up to her floor. My fingers and cheeks feel stone cold and I'm sure my hair is a mess from the wind outside. Walking around for hours in her neighborhood certainly didn't help much but I can't get myself to leave this part of town. I can't return to my own apartment and the hospital isn't an option either; I don't feel like seeing anyone right now. But still I'm here, in front of her apartment door.

This afternoon we had our biggest fight since we started dating. In the beginning of our relationship we hardly ever fought, but the last few weeks it seems like it's the only thing Calliope and I are capable of doing anymore. I know I'm partly to blame for it, work hasn't been easy the last couple of months and I tend to let it all out on her. It's not fair, I know that too. But it's not all on me. She has been shutting me out of her life as well, not sharing her feelings anymore and it's like she gave up on me. When we're together, she is in the room, but she isn't the Calliope anymore I used to know.

My fingers grasp for the keys in my pocket, but when they feel the cold steel doubt enters my mind. Should I just walk into the room, without calling or letting her know I'm coming? I've practically been living here the past six months, true, but now it feels weird to enter unannounced. On the other hand, it's not like calling will help either. She's not going to answer my calls. Not now anyway.

My knuckles knock on the hardwood door a few times. I can see my hand trembling as I lower my arm again. Waiting for her to open the door, I try to breathe in and out slowly and I can feel the muscles in my back aching. Then I hear footsteps approaching the door and a second later it flings open.

She looks me right in the eye but I have the feeling she still doesn't see me. Her brown eyes, which used to have some kind of golden sparkle, look dull and black due to her dilated pupils. A distinct vapor of alcohol surrounds us and I conclude she has been drinking again.

"What do you want?" her voice sounds unusual; low and harsh.

**Anouk - One Word **

_I close my eyes_

_And imagine you're here _

_..._

_My thoughts unsaid_

_Stuck in my head _

CALLIE

Once again I turn over in my bed and when I open my eyes I'm confronted with reality again. She isn't here. Her blonde hair isn't draped over the pillow beside me, I can't hear the sound of her breathing steadily. Why did she leave? Why didn't I stop her? How come my life is such a mess? This isn't how I imagined my life would turn out. I did a few years back, all that had happened had made me think that way. George, Erica... But then Arizona came into my life and together we made new dreams for the future. Tears well up again and my eyes sting at the salty liquid.

Suddenly I hear the door of my bedroom crack open and immediately I turn around to see if she's here.

Instead of the person I wanted to see most, Mark comes walking up to me. Hurt is reflected in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for you," his voice cracks as he sits down beside me. Then he takes me into his arms and I feel the tears rolling down my face.

"She's gone," I sob against his chest. My fingers grab onto his sweater to find some sort of comfort, some kind of stability. "She's gone... And I didn't do anything. She didn't even say goodbye. No beautiful goodbye. And I... I... I..." I feel my breathe quickening and getting out of control. Not again, not now.

"Shh," I feel Mark's hands rubbing my back soothingly. "Try to breathe. Slowly, slowly. Deep and calm."

I try to listen to him, to his words, but I can't seem to focus on my breathing. I can't get a grasp on reality, I can't take control. All I can think about is Arizona. There are no words to help me get through this. She will never leave my mind.

**KT Tunstall - Suddenly I See **

_And everything around her is a silver pool of light_

_The people who surround her feel the benefit of it_

_It makes you calm_

_She holds you captivated in her palm_

CALLIE

My fingers slowly turn the page of the magazine. It's not like I'm actually reading it, but it gives me something to do while I wait for to finish her post-ops. Sighing I put the magazine away at the corner of the nurses station and I decide to go see if she's finished yet. Wondering through the hallways of the Peds ward I try to focus on anything which might indicate where she is. The sounds of roller skates, laughter or children chattering happily are sorts of indicators. Unfortunately it's awfully quiet. Most children are asleep and nurses whisper to one another not to wake them up.

I'm so busy scanning into rooms and looking around corners that I almost don't see a girl walking out of her room and I softly bump into her.

"Oh, sorry!" I quickly apologize and kneel down. "Are you okay?"

The little girl nods and smiles at me. "I am Chloe and I am five years old!" she raises her hand and shows me her five fingers proudly. "Who are you? Are you a mommy here?" she pulls on my longsleeve.

Ahw, how adorable, I think to myself smiling. "No, I'm not a mommy yet. Actually, I'm a doctor here," I tell the girl and she gives me a confused look.

"But, if you're a doctor, where is your outfit?" she asks, probably aiming at scrubs or a lab coat.

"Well, I'm not working right now, so I don't have to wear my outfit right now," I explain to her.

"Oh," Chloe says, her eyebrows still furrowed. It's probably the first time she realizes doctors are actual people with lives as well. Then she shrugs and her eyebrows shoot up again. "Then why are you here?"

"I was actually looking for Ari-, I mean, dr. Robbins, another doctor," when I say her name Chloe's face lights up.

"Dr. Robbins, dr. Robbins!" she jumps up and down. I carefully take a hold of her arms, not sure if she should be jumping up and down at the moment. After all, she is wearing a hospital gown.

"Shh," I whisper. "You don't want to wake to other kids, do you?" I wink at her. She quickly brings her index finger to her mouth and shushes while she shakes her head. "Talking about sleep... shouldn't you in bed right now?"

Chloe firmly shakes her head and I glance at my watch. 9:30pm, definitely bed time. "I'm pretty sure you should," I nod and a mischievous grin appears at her face.

"Only if you bring me!" she pokes me softly.

"All right then," I nod and Chloe wraps her arms around my neck. I lift her up and when we're about to enter the room, she starts to wiggle and calls out Arizona's name again.

"Dr. Robbins, dr. Robbins!"

"Now what did I just-" I begin to tell her but when I see my girlfriend appearing besides us. "...say?" I lower Cloe a little until she's on my hip and she clutches her legs around me.

Arizona puts on her stern face and looks at Chloe.

"Chloe, what did we agree yesterday?"

Chloe looks at her innocently. "No more shouting in the hallways," she recites.

"Good, what else?"

"When it's past my bedtime I have to stay in bed," Chloe adds and looks down. Then she looks up again with a smile on her face. "But I found a friend!" she whispers while nodding fiercely.

I can see a smile tugging at Arizona's lips but she remains calm, determined to teach Chloe the rules of the Peds ward. "I see. That's not an excuse, young lady. Now let's get you into bed," she says and winks at me. Then she walks into Chloe's room, gesturing us to follow. Ten minutes later walk out of her room, knowing she is sound asleep.

"She's cute," I say as we walk towards the nurses station. "What's she in for?"

"Diverticulitis," Arizona tells me while she puts some charts away. "Not anymore though, she can go home in a few days."

"Good," I nod and lean on the surface of the station. "You almost finished yet?"

Arizona walks towards me and kisses me softly on the lips. "Done."

**Daughtry - Crashed (Acoustic)**

_Then I crashed into you and I went up in flames_

_..._

_you consume me, but I can't walk away_

ARIZONA

When she turns around the corner of the hospital I quickly pull her towards me. I've been waiting for her for over twenty minutes. It's cold, the wind is strong at this side of the hospital and the Seattle rain seems never-ending. Still I wanted to meet up here, not at either of our places, not at Joe's and certainly not inside the hospital.

Before she can say a word, I carefully throw her against the brick wall and pin her hands beside her. She raises her eyebrows in surprise and I know she can see the lust and despair reflected in my eyes. The wind blows through her black hair and I think this might be the strongest feeling I have ever felt.

I have no idea how I am coming across at her right now; unusually silent, soaked and a little aggressive. As my hands travel down her back, searching for something to hang on to, my lips search for hers. At first she doesn't respond to me, probably still shocked by my invasion, but after a few seconds she gives in and deepens the kiss.

At that moment it begins to rain even harder. The sound of Calliope's bag dropping to the ground brings me back to reality for a second and then I feel her arms around me, her hands stroking back, arms and hair and I get lost in her touch again.

Raindrops fall onto our jackets, our skin and they mix with the tears on my face. When Callie takes charge and presses me against the wall, I know she understands that I need to get caught up in the moment, to forget everything, just for now.

* * *

I would love if you could tell me your thoughts. :)


End file.
